The present invention relates to an automatic hair washer which washes the hair of a person and, more particularly, to an automatic hair washer which can wash the back of the neck of the person sufficiently without putting a heavy burden on his neck.
FIG. 9 is a sectional side elevation view illustrating a hair washing cistern of a prior art automatic hair washer. In the figure, reference numeral 201 denotes a hair washing cistern. Numeral 202 denotes a shower nozzle for spouting hot water, which is positioned on the inner wall of the hair washing cistern 201. Numeral 203 denotes an overhead shower nozzle for spouting hot water to the forehead of a person whose hair is being washed. Numeral 204 denotes a neck rest which is positioned on the front wall of the hair washing cistern 201.
In the prior art automatic hair washer, as shown in FIG. 9, a person whose hair is to be washed puts his neck on the neck rest 204 in a posture of lying on his back, and inserts his head into the hair washing cistern 201. In this state, shampoo, hot water, or the like is spouted from the shower nozzle 202 and the overhead shower nozzle 203 toward his hair to wash it. At this time, since his neck is covered with the neck rest 204, the hot water spouted from the shower nozzle 202 does not reach the back of his neck and, as a result, the back of his neck cannot be washed sufficiently. Further, as shown in FIG. 10, when his head is inserted into the hair washing cistern 201 deeply in order to wash the back of his neck sufficiently, a heavy burden caused by supporting his own head in the hair washing cistern is put on his neck.
As described above, in the prior art automatic hair washer, when the head of the person whose hair is to be washed is inserted deeply into the hair washing cistern 201 in order to wash the back of his neck sufficiently, a heavy burden caused by supporting his own head in the hair washing cistern is put on his neck.
The present invention is made to solve the above-described problems and has for its object to provide an automatic hair washer which can sufficiently wash the back of the neck of a person whose hair is washed, without putting a heavy burden on his neck.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and specific embodiments described are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic hair washer comprising a hair washing cistern into which the head of a person whose hair is to be washed can be inserted from the front, and hair washing means for spouting hot water into the hair washing cistern to wash the hair of the person, and this automatic hair washer further comprises a head support for supporting the head of the person in the hair washing cistern.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the automatic hair washer according to the first aspect, the head support comprises a support leg an end of which is attached to the bottom of the hair washing cistern; and a head support bar which is attached to the other end of the support leg, and comes in contact with the back of the head of the person to support the head.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the automatic hair washer according to the second aspect, the head support rotates backward and forward about an end of the support leg attached to the bottom of the hair washing cistern, thereby having the standing state in which the head support stands up on the bottom of the hair washing cistern, and the falling state in which the head support falls down to be parallel with the bottom of the hair washing cistern.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the automatic hair washer according to the third aspect, the hair washing cistern has a deep portion in its back; and the head support bar is used as a hair receiver for receiving the hair of the person so that the hair hangs down into the deep portion of the hair washing cistern, in the state where the head support falls.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the automatic hair washer according to any of the first to fourth aspects, the head support is provided with a cushioning material in a part where it comes in contact with the head of the person.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the automatic hair washer according to any of the first to fifth aspects, wherein the hair washing means comprises a plurality of shower nozzles for spouting hot water toward the hair on the back and side of the head of the person, which nozzles are fixed to the inner wall of the hair washing cistern; and an overhead shower nozzle for spouting hot water toward the hair on the forehead of the person, which nozzle is fixed on the upper surface of the rear edge of the hair washing cistern.